


Kotibileet

by kukkalapsi



Series: Raapaleita rakkaudesta, itsenäisiä (yksinäisiä) oneshotteja. [5]
Category: LaeppaVika
Genre: Drinking, F/M, I Was Drunk When I Wrote This
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-29 00:56:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5110568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kukkalapsi/pseuds/kukkalapsi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Humalaisia ihmisiä sekä minä. Onneksi yötä myöten humallun minäkin, sekä alkoholista että jostain aivan muusta.<br/>Lähes luvattoman pitkä (300 sanaa)  raapaleen tapainen, alkoholin hoiperruttama ficci.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kotibileet

**Author's Note:**

> INFFONA;  
> Olen melko tuiterissa tällä hetkellä ja muutama kymmentä minuuttia aiemmin kirjoittelin tämän pätkän, jonka tulette pian lukemaan. Alkoholi on melkoinen innoittaja nykyään. Tekstissä viitteitä eilisestä reissustani, parisänkyineen kaikkineen.  
> (Perhanan hankala ottaa selkoa tätä sivustosta muutaman viinahörpyn sekä lähes lukemattomirn lonkeroiden jälkeen)

”Moi säkin tulit, vähä kiva!” ”Joo, en voinu jättää välistä.” Voi kunpa olisinkin voinut jäädä kotiin. Olen kaukana mukavuusalueeltani. Kotibileet, paljon kavereiden kavereita ja niidenkin kavereita. Humalan voi aistia ilmassa. Silti parempi vaihtoehto kuin yksin kotona.

Pari rakastavaista hoipertelee ohitseni jättäen jälkeensä joukon vislauksia. Pariskunta törmää minuun ja mies kumoaa epähuomiossa oluensa paidalleni. ”Perkele!” kiroan perisuomalaiseen tapaan kiirehtiessäni kohti vessaa siistiytymään. Kääntyessäni kulmalta matkani loppuu kesken, kun tömähdän vasten axelta tuoksuvaa rintakehää. 

”Anteeks, en huomannu, sori oikeesti..”, änkytän nostaessani katseeni kohti miestä, johon törmäsin. Vihertävät silmät tuikkivat hymyilevästi takaisin. ”Eipä mitään.” Ja samalla mies jatkaakin matkaansa. Pöllähtäneenä menen vessaan toteamaan olutläntin olevan toistaiseksi pysyvä. Luovun paidasta ja päätän selvitä loppuillan topilla. 

Puolenyön paikkeilla väki valtaa lattian. Siemailen boolia ja vilkuttelen rohkaisevasti basson tahdissa tanssiville ystävilleni. ”Etkös sä mee tanssii?” kuuluu aivan vierestäni. Hätkähdän mutta hymyilen tunnistaessani miehen samaksi, johon törmäsin vessareissulla. ”Oon vähä liian kömpelö kuten varmaan huomasitki”, vastaan tälle. Silmät tuikkivat jälleen miehen naurahtaessa.

Seuraavat pari tuntia juttelenkin Rauskiksi esittäytyneen miekkosen kera. Tämä kertoo tulleensa kaverinsa kera tuntematta ketään muita. Juttelumme keskeytyy kämpän omistajan horjuessa väliimme. ”Heeei meiän pitää alkaa nukkuun, naapurit valittaa.” Rauski katsoo minua pidätellen naurua. Tyydyn nyökkäämään hymyillen humalaiselle juhlavastaavalle. Porukka virtaa ovesta hitaasti.

Nousen ylös tuolilta ja tasapainoni ilmoittaa humalani olevan aavistuksen tujumpi mitä ajattelin. Horjahtaessani boolia kohti Rauski nappaa vyötäröltäni. Mies kiskaisee minut puoliksi syliinsä ja punastun läheisyydestä. Hymähdän nolostuneena ja irrotaudun Rauskin jäntevästä otteesta, hymyillen kiitokseksi. ”Pitäis varmaa ettiä yöpaikka”, Rauski vihjaa.

Yläkerran perähuoneesta löytyykin sänky. Parisänky. ”Nukutaan varmaa täs sitte”, totean. Kömmimme sänkyyn, joka on viileä. Yläkerrassa ei ole asuttu joten siellä on melko koleaa. Rauski huomaa hytinäni. ”Jos ollaan lähekkäi ni ei palele.” 

Seuraavassa hetkessä olen Rauskin tiukassa otteessa, lämpimässä. Suikkaan ajattelematta hyvänyönsuukon miehelle. Tämä vastaa takaisin. Suudelmien lomassa käet alkavat vaellella, tunnen hymyn huuliani vasten. Tästä yöstä ei tule kylmää.


End file.
